Left Behind
by JustWritin
Summary: Trigon was defeated, Raven defeated her father and restored the world, but at the cost of three of the Titans. Now Raven and the other surviving Titan try to cope, while a new team of Titans takes over Jump City...  Alternate Titans story about 'The End'
1. Nightmares and Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any characters or anything, just a work of fiction**

** This is kind of like an alternate history Teen Titans story, the divergence will occur in the Teen Titans episode 'The End' Part II, you will get the idea, first story, hope you all enjoy chapter I.**

**Robin's Perspective**

_I stand in the midst of a ruined building, the sky red, ash and lava everywhere. I am standing among my friends, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. My worst enemy Slade is also there, but we are not engaged in a fight, in fact he is there to help. I watch as Slade hands Starfire a ring that is supposed to protect her and the other Titans. They need it for their upcoming battle with the Godlike Trigon, a battle to buy time for me to find our missing teammate Raven. I know exactly what's about to happen, and although I am watching it all unfold with my own eyes, I cannot control my actions or words, but I know everything that is to come. _

_"I know you can do it," I say as I hold Starfire in a hug, she holds on tightly, not wanting to let go. In all honestly neither do I, such a sweet and innocent girl, so full of curiosity and love, a relationship I never pursued, although I feel we both wanted to._

_ "May get ugly, but don't worry we will keep him busy," Cyborg says with confidence and a cocky smile. Was it confidence, or was he just trying to ease his own fears, I wonder._

_ Beastboy jumps on Cyborg's back and adds, "Yeah just wait till Trigon gets slapped with my patented wet-willy maneuver," adding his own special-effects as he gives me his patented goofy smile. Of all the Titans, he had loved life the most no matter what was thrown at him._

_ I look at them, give them my confident, hope filled smile and say "He won't know what hit him," the real sad part is I actually believed it when I said it._

_ After a few moments of giving each other re-assuring smiles Slade cuts in, "Your goodbyes are really quite touching…but we have work to do," and with that he begins heading to the stairways that will lead to a type of hell. Starfire and me are now looking face to face, her mouth half open, she has fear in her eyes, she is wondering if we will see each other again. I look at her with my war-face, I cannot show her my own fear or even my own concern that this actually might be it. The Titans need hope and I need to inspire it. God, there was so much more we could have done, so much more we could have been, and she knew it too. That is what her look told me, I should have said something, said anything, maybe even given her a kiss. But no, instead I harden my expression and begin walking confidently and firmly to Hell. _

_ Before I go down, I stop, turn around and tell my friends, "I will bring her back… I promise," and with that I turn my back on them and begin to go down. I will never see them again. God, I kept that promise but I failed to promise they would be ok, was it because deep down I knew I could never make that promise?_

_Suddenly the dream and perspective shifts to the worst part, I am outside in the ruined landscape. I am powerless and invisible and I watch helplessly, along with Trigon sitting on his throne, while my friends battle their evil forms. Cyborg is the first to fall._

_ His evil form manages to zap his arm as it turns to a laser weapon, disabling it, before Cyborg can adjust, his evil form grabs him and pushes him into the lava, without his arm to keep him up, I watch helplessly as Cyborg's head is dipped in the lava and to an instant death. He lets out a fear-filled scream, a harrowing scream of a boy not wanting to die._

_ Beastboy immediately transforms back to normal, "Cyborg!" he screams, but than a grey rhino going at full speed rams into his chest. Beastboy probably died immediately from the shock, but his evil form finished him off by transforming into a raptor and tearing his body apart. _

_ "MY FRIENDS!" Screams Starfire, I see she is shocked and devastated, in a matter of seconds her two closest friends are slain. The Tamaranian warrior had seen much hardship in her life but had found peace on Earth. That peace was shattered as was her own innocence. I see how enraged she is, her powers are influenced by her emotions and her anger is fueling her now. The bolts she powered up were very powerful, I had never seen such bolts before, and she hurled them at the evil form Cyborg. I see the cruel form of our friend could not handle the barrage and the powerful attack forced him back and he lost balanced. By than the storming Starfire reached him and with one punch sent him to his own fiery demise in the lava._

_ The enraged warrior now turned her attention to the grey Beast Boy who changed into a hawk, aiming to claw out her eyes, he had no chance. I watch as Starfire brutally grabs his head and with a growl she crushes his skull. Right than the evil Starfire slammed into her back and the two continued their titanic battle._

_ The two forces began battling viciously as Trigon laughed with joy, he had was no doubt enjoying this bloodbath. They exchanged powerful blows, Starfire screaming at her evil half in Tamaranian, the fight continued until both were badly weakened and nearly spent. Finally Starfire landed a crushing blow to her evil side, sending her hurling hard to the ground. It was an awkward fall as I see she has landed on her head at such an angle that it has snapped._

_ I see Starfire, bleeding, battered, and wounded land on the ground to gather what little strength she had left for a final, yet hopeless assault on Trigon. Saying a final prayer the Tamaranian charged towards Trigon. NO, I screamed, but she could not hear, I knew what would happen. From the ruins I saw myself emerge with a loud grunt with a child-form Raven on my back. Starfire turned around for second, saw me and turned around as she screamed for me, "ROB-!" she never did finish. She never ever does, right then Trigon zaps her and snaps her body in two. While I see myself with a horrified look watch her fall to the ground and I scan the field to find brutally slain bodies._

Robin woke up with a start, the never ending nightmare had returned, once again he lived through his final goodbye, and once again he saw how his friends die. Although he had not seen the final battle in person, this dream told him that was how his friends died. Robin sat up in his bed, sweating intensely, he hated the dream, every damn night he seemed to go through it. He sighed as he began drinking from a cup of water he had next to his bed. He drank quickly and got out of bed, 'Can't go to sleep, might as well go out than,' Robin thought as he grabbed his Nightwing uniform. Dick Grayson had retired Robin immediately after Trigon's defeat and the restoration of Jump City. Raven had restored everyone and everything, but she could not restore or save the Teen Titans.

Nightwing quickly jumped on his bike and began riding out of his underground base, underneath the apartment complex where he lived in downtown Jump City. He listened on the police radio and heard Dr. Light had begun robbing Jump City National Bank. He revved his bike and headed over there.

He entered from the roof and snuck into the main vault room. Dr. Light quickly began filling a bag with gold blocks. Nightwing did not smile, or make any comment; he simply swung down and stood right behind the B rate criminal. Right when Light turned around all he saw was a black gloved fist hit him hard in the face. Dr. Light recovered quickly and began zapping wildly, he missed bad and Nightwing made him pay, he gave him a series of hard punches before giving him a roundhouse kick, sending him flying against a wall.

"I-I-I surrender!" Light screamed, blood gushing, his nose broken, Nightwing responded by punching him in the stomach.

"Should have thought about that before doing that you stupid shit, how many times have you tried to steal in my city! And every damn time you FAIL!" Nightwing growled, kicking Light in the back as he lay in the fetal position on the ground.

"Ppp-plee-ase…stop…" Light groaned.

"No," Nightwing calmly said as he went for another kick, he was surprised to find he kicked the air.

"That is enough," he heard a firm voice behind him, Nightwing turned around to see his addressor, it was Speedy. Speedy stood, his arrow aimed at Nightwing, next to him stood Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid Flash who was holding Dr. Light on his shoulder.

"This has to stop Robin, you need help," Bee said softly, she was horrified at how scared and violent Robin had become.

Nightwing clenched his fist, "I am Nightwing! Robin is dead, just like the rest of the Titans."

"Bee and these guys may have a soft spot, but I don't give a shit, this has to stop and we will bring you in eventually, just remember that. This violence, this brutality has no place in this city," Kid Flash said angrily and with that he was gone, rushing the badly wounded Dr. Light to the local hospital.

"Hope you guys are enjoying living and sleeping in the house and in the beds of dead heroes," and with that Nightwing dropped a smoke bomb before escaping.

The new Teen Titans simply shook their heads and left, Kid Flash may have been ready to take Nightwing in, but the other Titans were not ready to go that far with their friend, they felt once he got through his grieving he would be fine. But it had been so long and it seemed nothing would change.

**Flashback**

**Mayor's Office**

"Robin, I know it has been only been a few weeks but we must talk. The death of so many young heroes, so quickly, and their bodies being seen so publically has shaken this city to its core," the mayor calmly addressed the hero sitting in front of his desk.

"My name is Nightwing now, mr. mayor, I am aware of what occurred I was there if you forgot, what do you need," Nightwing said coldly, he sat in his new black uniform with the blue bird symbol on his chest.

"Um yes, I honestly don't know how to say this or ask this, you have been through so much, and this city has been mourning for so long. People are scared, they are sad, and they want things to go back to normal, children shouldn't die like your friends did," the mayor continued.

"Yes, so what do you request, the time this meeting takes is interfering in my patrol time," Nightwing impatiently replied.

"We need a return to normalcy, I want to reform the Teen Titans, the tower still stands, you can have Raven, you can go back to being Robin, we can rebuild the team around you two. Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Speedy, even Aqualad have all offered to help in that role, the city needs its champions back, it needs its youthful heroes, it needs their hope," the mayor said as he stared out at the now gloomy city.

"No, Robin is dead, Raven is not available, this city needs no Titans, I will protect it! The Tower is a monument to their sacrifice, the Titans cannot be replaced," Nightwing coldly answered, his voice rising.

"I was afraid of that answer, even if you refuse, the plan will continue, the city will have a new team of Teen Titans, believe me I am sorry you will not be a part of it," the mayor sadly stated.

**PRESENT**

**TITANS TOWER**

"We have to bring him in," Kid Flash coolly said as he sat at his chair in the Titan war room. His feet were on the table as he sat very relaxed. The war room had been added by the new team, it consisted of giant screens which gave detailed images of the city as well as satellite shots, the center of the room was a large, round table where each of the Titans had their own seat.

"For what, apprehending people before us," Speedy said sarcastically.

"He is brutally beating them, if we had not arrived I doubt Dr. Light would have been alive. I know all you guys have a bond with him, you all knew him better than me. And I know what happened to him and his teammates was awful, but he needs serious help, whether he wants it or not," Kid Flash matter of fact-ally told the team.

"I agree with you believe me, but he is still revered in this city, despite the Mayor calling for his arrest, the people respect him and what he went through, we can't just go smashing into downtown Jump City to capture him," Bumblebee explained.

"So pretty much the only way we can take Nightwing will be the day we arrive too late or he just goes too far or he just gets himself killed?" Speedy said.

"Pretty much," Jinx chipped in, no one said anything to that, she had basically just said what everyone had been thinking.

**Unknown Location**

_"Friend Raven why didn't you save us?" _the sweet voice spoke in her mind.

"Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos…" Raven repeated as she hovered above her bead, trying to keep the demons out.

_"Dude, I had so much I wanted to do, why did it have to be me? Why couldn't you let us help you earlier, maybe we wouldn't have had to die!"_

"Please…stop…" Raven muttered as she fought to hold back the tears, the ghosts never letup it seemed.

_"You were like a baby sister to me Rae, why couldn't you help your big brother, I tried to be there for you, why weren't you there when I needed you most?_

"I…I…I couldn't…save…you…please…I have tried my hardest, but I can't bring you back," Raven croaked as the tears poured down. She wept alone, in her dark room, fighting for her own redemption which she believed would never happen.

**This was just an introductory chapter, the dream sequence just explained the divergence in Titans history, it was basically a scene from the Titans episode 'The End' part II. Obviously the violent deaths were what I made up, basically the story will be about this new Titans team, their conflict with an emotionally distraught Robin, and also of course you will have to wait and see what happens with Raven. The main mystery will be how the Titans really did die, and of course what is Slade up everyone enjoys, let me know what you think. Each chapter will begin with short post-Trigon scenes, but they won't be as long or as detailed as this chapter's dream sequence. **


	2. The New Teen Titans

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character or place mentioned in the story**

**Jump City**

**After Trigon's Defeat**

A crowd had begun forming; the police had quickly setup a perimeter, to prevent the citizens from crowding around the bodies. The crowd was overcome with shock, tears, and confusion. It had happened in an instant, no one had any warning. People who had been walking down the street, carrying on their daily lives suddenly had a slight skip in their life, as if someone had quickly pushed pause on their life and pressed play immediately after. What they saw was horrific.

Raven stood behind Robin who was on his knees in front of Starfire's body, the tears streaming down his eyes. He had nothing to say. Raven was in her white cloak, she walked slowly to her friend and put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Please…don't," Robin croaked, Raven was taken aback, and gave Robin some space while she looked at the scene in front of her. Cyborg's head was nearly burnt off as his body lay not too far away from Star next to the ocean. Beast Boy laid a little closer to Star, his dismembered body so desecrated she felt like throwing up. Raven walked towards them and closed her eyes, fighting back her own tears.

They had won, they had defeated Trigon, Raven had restored the world, and restored such a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky blue as it ever was, but on such a perfect day, her family was destroyed.

She turned back to Robin and after he refused to meet her gaze she said, "I… I am sorry Robin, I never meant for this…" she said in her quiet monotone, not wanting to croak and breakdown and cry with him. She had to be strong.

"I…I know it isn't your fault Raven, you didn't do this, but, right now I can't see you or talk to you, I am sorry," Robin said, still not looking at her. He just looked down, thinking of what else he could have done and how it came to this. This had been his team, and he had failed as their leader, he was not even there in their final battle.

Raven stood back from that, her eyes widened, she felt like her only family member was now rejecting her, the tears began flowing, "I'm sorry…they were my family too…but I will do my best to bring them that, I won't stop till I try everything," Raven said as she wiped her tears as she spoke, she sounded almost like a little girl pleading for a second chance.

**Present**

**Jump City Jewelers**

Red X was smirking under his mask as he infiltrated the massive jewelry store and had entered their most secure vault, attempting to take the most valuable jewel in the whole city. The Jewel of Hebron, worth millions.

As he entered the massive vault he used the technology in his suit to successfully hack the security system and lower the defenses around the diamond, it stood incased in a giant vault in the center.

Red X professionally, and carefully walked to the case but before he could grab it he heard a noise and turned around to see the Teen Titans at the vault entrance.

"Step away from the jewel and surrender now X, your crime reign is over!" Speedy declared aiming an explosive arrow at the dangerous criminal.

"The old Titans couldn't stop me what makes you think you can?" X said smugly, with his usual cocky demeanor. "The suit was designed to take the good Titans and you second rate posers couldn't handle me for even a few minutes," he added as he quickly dropped two red X devices on the floor in front of him.

Kid Flash tried to do a quick sneak attack to end the fight but the two X bands on the floor were activated and stuck to his legs. He grunted as the two devices electrocuted him. The electricity surged through the hero and knocked him down.

"I figured someone that fast would be the impatient type," X chuckled a bit.

"You better not have hurt him," Jinx growled as she began powering up her own hexes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hurt your boy-toy," taunted the criminal.

"Enough, Titans, attack!" Bumblebee said, she charged at X trying to zap him with her stingers, while Jinx shot her hexes and used her bad luck to drop some objects on X. Speedy calmly took aim but did not fire.

"Predictable," X said as he dogged the attack, using his acrobatic skills and his invisibility to escape the attack. "My suit could neutralize the old Teen Titans, I am sure they are more than capable of taking care of you three," he added as he phased in front of Jinx and delivered a quick set of punches, taking her down before going after Bumblebee.

He got up to her, dodging more of her stings and phasing out and reappearing in front of her. He believed he could neutralize her stinger attack by coming right in front of her and deliver a few hard hits like he did to Jinx. Bumblebee surprised the thief by blocking his quick punches, "Didn't anticipate I could fight? Didn't anticipate I was more than a one trick pony? Idiot," Bumblebee smiled as she delivered her own blow, shrinking her own size to dodge his punches growing to normal size when wanting to deliver her own punches. X tried to fall back but Bumblebee shrunk down, pursued him and delivered a powerful sting attack sending the thief back against the wall.

"I have had enough of you!" X angrily exclaimed as he threw a X band which trapped B against the wall, but the minute he released it, the battle was over. Speedy finally shot his arrow at X as he exposed his chest by throwing the X device, Speedy had shot an EMP arrow and X soon found his suit no longer functioned. Before he could just try to run, Kid Flash regained his conscious and wrapped up Red X quickly before he could do anything.

The Titans smiled as they helped each other free, "Your suit is formidable, but you're right, it was designed to neutralize the old Titans, not the new Teen Titans," Bumblebee told the now quiet Red X.

**At the same time**

**Another Part of Jump City**

"Hey babe, glad you could join us," said a sadistic grinning man as his two buddies brought a young girl into an alley.

"Let me go you pricks!" she cried out as they began eyeing her up, she didn't have to be a telepath to see the sick thoughts going in there minds.

"Ha, I like them feisty," one of the men said, but his comment was followed by a kick to his face.

Nightwing had entered the alley and took out one of the men holding the girl, the other guy he punched hard, breaking his nose, freeing the girl.

"You bastard, what does this matter to you! Don't you have to save the universe of some shit like that!" the leader of the thugs yelled at Nightwinig as he went to grab a gun. He didn't have a chance; Nightwing threw a black bird shaped projectile that hit his wrist. His wrist snapped instantly as he cried out in pain, unable to grab his weapon.

The first thug that had been kicked tried to get up but Nightwing lifted him up, kneeing him hard on his ribs, breaking several before lifting the thug's leg up and elbowing it, breaking the man's leg, he fell on the ground howling in pain. The friend with the broken nose tried to play dead, but Nightwing lifted him up from his shirt and delivered several more punches to his face before smashing his arm and breaking it.

The thug with the broken wrist tried to run away but Nightwing easily ran him down, kicking him in his back, sending him falling face-first, he stomped on the back of his leg, breaking it bad before flipping him over and delivering a series of punches and kicks to knock him unconscious.

Nightwing's glove and uniform had traces of blood on it as he turned to the stunned girl, he calmly asked, "Are you alright,"

"Um…I'm fine…tha-thank you…" she said quietly not sure what to say and very scared of this hero.

"Be careful next time, these streets can be dangerous," and with that Jump City's darkest hero left.

**Jump City Police Department**

The Titans were leaving the police station and their press conference full of smiles. They had managed to capture one of Jump City's most dangerous criminals, a man who had managed to elude capture from just about everyone including the old Titans. The police chief made quite a few glowing remarks to the media and the Titans answered some very nice questions. Now they were leaving the station to go back to their tower.

As they left, a woman walking by gave them an angry look, "What are you posers smirking for? You guys are nothing like our Titans, those were true heroes," she said.

"Yeah, they didn't suck up to the mayor or hold little press conferences to get golden stars from the frickin chief," said another man.

"Yeah, and stay away from Nightwing, he's the true hero of this town and he is the one keeping the worst criminals at bay!" another heckler said, many citizens had now assembled and were making snide comments about the Titans.

"Jeez, they even have a criminal from the HIVE, on this team!"

"Their just the mayor's publicity bitch!"

"Yeah, always doing the big public fights, not fighting the real menace, the street criminals and drug lords like Nightwing!"

The Titans didn't say anything, they were used to this, they managed to get to their car and drove silently back to the tower. The citizens of Jump City had yet to embrace this new team, and the Titans really didn't know how to improve their image.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Azarath…metrion…zinthos…" Raven calmly stated as she exited her trance, she was drenched in sweat, she had been working for sixteen straight hours and finally went to take a break. She was back in her original blue cloak and uniform, not really a uniform, it was what she wore on her home planet.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to get some herbal tea, usually she would have a book to read with her, but those days of relaxation were over, she was always working and searching for a way to bring her friends back.

As her water was being boiled Raven turned around and jumped back, Nightwing stood at the kitchen entrance.

"Hey Raven, I brought you some more groceries, I took care of your utilities and rent," he told his old friend, his voice sounded almost emotionless, like going through the usual motions.

"Thank you Robin," Raven said as she turned to pour herself the cup of tea, Raven was the only one who could call Nightwing Robin.

Usually at this point Nightwing would leave after saying if she needed anything else, but his hard look actually softened. "Raven, I know what your doing and I can see your killing yourself, you look so frail and seem so exhausted. You know I don't blame you and don't expect you to bring them back, it's time you let them go, you need to find your own way now, our old life is over now, for good," Nightwing softly said as he sat in front of Raven who had taken a seat to drink her tea at the small kitchen table.

"Like you? Dressing in black and viciously beating people? I am sorry Robin it's not so easy with me," Raven replied sternly.

"You think I don't know I have changed? I am changing and adjusting my life in the way I have to, I am doing what needs to be done now, preventing these sick monsters from hurting me again. Leaving no loose ends, and I don't care who thinks it's wrong or going too far," Nightwing defended himself, remembering a recent, and angry conversation he had had with the Bat, his old mentor.

"You don't understand, I can't leave them Robin, you don't have them constantly blaming you, constantly wishing for life, you have no idea! I can't and will not stop my search! I will save them or die trying," Raven replied softly, she knew Nightwing believed the voices she heard were not real and her own mind playing tricks on her.

After a deep breath, and sigh, "I will come again next month, if you need anything you know where to contact me," Nightwing finished and with that he was gone. Raven finished her tea and went to her room, after a few moments she collapsed on her bed and began weeping, a few minutes later she returned to her trance.

**TITANS TOWER**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"We are glad you have all assembled for our video press conference, we have a special announcement to make," Bumble Bee said from the podium, the rest of the Titans stood behind her, all were dressed in their cleanest uniforms and looking very smart.

"The Titans have been in desperate need for a tactical leader and a member with a lot of street experience and investigation skills in the non-super-powered crime world. We are very aware of how Jump City has increasingly become overrun by drug baron, extorters, and other underworld elements, particularly following the chaos that resulted after the tragic defeat of the last Titans months ago. As such we had asked many superhero teams and superheroes for suggestions for an ideal member. We also tried to recruit the vigilante known as Nightwing to come join us, but he has declined.

As of two days ago we were contacted the former mentor of Nightwing, another renowned vigilante and Justice League member Batman, who offered us his own partner. Batman has been training and working with his new partner since Nightwing, back then Robin, left for Jump City and formed the old Titans and now this partner is more than ready to join the Titans and help us in our fight against ALL crime in Jump City. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: the new Robin!" and with that the Titans stepped to the side, and BB moved to the side of the podium as they all clapped and a new Robin stepped forward, with a small smile. He was younger than Nightwing, definitely the youngest member of this team, and he gave a small, youthful smile to the cameras.

**NIGHTWING'S CAVE**

Nightwing was in a rage, the minute he saw the new Robin he went into his rage, furiously throwing many objects off the table, on the ground, smashing objects and finally grabbing his chair and flinging it into his tv. He seemed in a bloodlust as he jumped on his bike and went to work…


	3. The Line We Don't Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything mentioned in this story**

**Flashback – One week after Trigon's defeat**

**Titan's Tower**

"So when can I expect you back in Gotham?" Robin's mentor asked speaking to Robin through the main screen on the tower.

"I am not going back, I've told you that, Raven is still looking at options and the city needs us, once we fix what happened, my team will be back," Robin said firmly, at this point he still held on to the believe that Raven could bring back their lost teammates and everything would just return to normal. Robin was in denial.

"I hate to say this, but someone has to, they are gone Robin, they are not coming back, there is nothing left for you in Jump City, just ghosts, you need to come here, you need to bring Raven too, you guys need help and support, the League can hel-"

"Help how? Like they helped us fight Trigon? You guys have all that technology and mystics, the mightiest and most powerful heroes and no one could help?" Robin angrily cutoff Batman, who was taken aback by the outburst.

"Listen to me, do not blame me, do not blame the League, we had no idea what happened or what was going on, maybe if you had not been so headstrong and confident in your leadership you would have opened a communication with us or even tell us what was going on, do not blame us. Your friends are gone, they are not coming back, I am sorry, now please, come home with Raven, we can help you," Batman coldly explained.

"No, I am sorry Batman, I can't go back to be retired, there is still so much work that must be done," Robin replied quietly, with that he cut off the communication.

Robin slumped on the couch; he took off his mask, and remembered Starfire mentioning meeting him as 'Nightwing' when she found herself in the future while battling a time traveling thief. He had liked the idea back then, maybe it was time to change.

**RAVEN'S APARTMENT – Present Day**

Raven sat in a deep trance; she had searched her library thoroughly, borrowed some very ancient texts from sources, and continued her search into the afterlife. Death was a tricky business, despite all the magic and all the research and knowledge she has gained, all the thousands of years of texts and there were very few answers. Black magic did have some of its own answers, but this was mostly re-animating corpses or tricking people into thinking they were contacting beyond. There was an after-life, many people had come back from the dead one way or another confirm this, particularly super-heroes and villains, but it was the universe's great secret.

"_Why can't I bring them back? Why won't they come back?"_ Raven thought as she grunted beginning to sweat from the stress of maintaining focus and trying to form a bridge to the beyond. _"When I restored the world why did they not come back either?" _she continued thinking these questions which had no answers, _"Perhaps this is what's preventing me from reaching to them. I need to have a completely clear mind, completely focused,"_ she thought as she ended her useless trance.

She rested for a few minutes then got up for some tea, she had a new plan of action, she would cleanse her mind and soul of these questions first, once completely clean she would try to create the bridge. The first step was being able to establish the temporary bridge, which would cause a lot of strain, but the important task was tracking her friends' souls and knowing where to put her bridge. This also would not bring them back, but it would establish a communication which could be very beneficial in a future attempt to bring them back.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Alright, the meeting has officially begun, first on the agenda, I would like to officially welcome Robin into his first meeting," Bumblebee said, the other Titans gave a polite clap to their newest member. "Now, super-crime has reached an all-time low, in nearby cities also super-crime is down, we want to expand across the entire West Coast, but to do so we need a vehicle to travel fast enough. We all aren't Kid Flash," she continued, Kid Flash gave a little shrug. "How has your contact with the League gone in that department Speedy?" she asked the often over-confident team hot-head.

"I have talked with Green Arrow, and he says the League is considering giving us a new plane that can allow us such mobility. Superman has been very impressed by our crackdown on super-crime and acknowledges we are at a severe disadvantage without the capability to travel up and down the coast. The League also acknowledges our activities help them focus on more global problems and allowing us such mobility can be a huge benefit for the League. However Batman and the Flash have both argued against giving us such technology or expanding our operations, saying we are too young and not yet equipped for such responsibilities without an adult. So basically at the moment there is no agreement, although I think eventually the League will give in," Speedy concluded.

"Thanks Speedy, Jinx, have you any information from your sources?"

"My sources among super-criminals have told me some interesting things actually. Although super-crime is at an all-time low, we have seen some crimes outside of our range, mostly bank robberies and such by old Titan foes and some new ones. There is apparently a rumor that several major players, I don't have any names unfortunately, are working with super-villains to collect money and organize an attempt to take Jump City. And no, it isn't for revenge against the Titans, Jump City has a very lucrative criminal underground that has been expanding due to the cities strategic location on the coast and on the main drug supply line. The rumor is these super-villain alliances want to prepare, and seize the profitable criminal underworld and to do that they have to neutralize us. In fact, we might not know it but some people might be active in the city but establishing themselves with the criminals, under our eyes," Jinx finished her own report, she didn't treat it like a joke, she did once and Bumblebee fixed her feelings on team meetings very quickly.

"Very interesting, so the rumors continue, guess we got Robin at the right time. Kid Flash how is your Titans PR campaigning going?" Bee asked.

"Well, you know me, I have been saving cats and dogs, doing the little heroic things; I think the amount of letters from our young fans is encouraging enough, but the older people still don't like us obviously. Publically I am the best off because I have my own fan base in Central City so those tourists flock to see Titans Tower and me obviously, but we need to just keep on doing our jobs. Personally the less we try to win people over the better it will be, that's what I think anyways," Kid Flash concluded.

"Yeah, I don't know if we can ever win the entire city, at least the kids like us, keep up the good work, and please try to keep references to your own celebrity and Central City to a minimum next time," Bee added, Kid Flash smiled and winked at Jinx. "Anyways, Robin is our new under-ground expert, obviously we don't expect him to have any report, so Robin, do you have any questions about your position?"

"Yes actually, where are the files on your informers among the non-powered criminals? There are a lot on super-villain teams, but I can't find any other," Robin asked

"Yeah, well, we don't really have that man. We did but the old Robin took it with him when he left the Tower and we haven't tried re-establishing it yet," Speedy answered.

"Really? How many patrols for drug crimes/muggings etc. and how many murder cases do the Titans have on their case load?" Robin continued.

The Titans all looked a bit embarrassed as they shook their heads. Bumblebee had a sorry look as she said no. Robin smacked himself in the head; it would be a long night as he continued his questions.

**JUMP CITY**

_"The night is still young,"_ Nightwing thought as he watched a street below, the angry hero had already prevented two muggings and a murder, he still wasn't done. He took out a tape recorder, "On patrol on the East Side, away from the coast, away from the tourists and most police forces, crime is very high here, a lot of seedy bars and clubs. Stopped mugging of a male student who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, now observing two suspects walking down the street, the female and male appear intoxicated, prime possible victims," Robin finished whispering. He re-positioned himself and watched the couple walking down the street.

As he observed he saw a black SUV pull up next to the two, before he could react, the car quickly stopped, and the apparently drunk man pushed his female companion in the vehicle, the driver tossed something at the "drunk" man and the car drove off. By the time the SUV drove off Nightwing had hit the ground and was running, his bike was too far away to grab and he could not get a tracer on the vehicle or even a plate number, he did not have a proper angle. The man who had betrayed his companion saw Nightwing coming and before he could react Nightwing was on him.

"I didn't do anything man!" he yelled as Nightwing grabbed him and pushed him into an alley.

"Where did they take her!" Nightwing screamed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about man, just trying to get home," he whimpered, Nightwing held him up with one arm and punched him hard in the gut.

"Wrong answer creep, I saw you, tell me or I start breaking things!" Nightwing menacingly said.

"I don-," before he could finish that sentence Nightwing punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose, the man began bleeding profusely.

"What did I say?" Nightwing retorted as he now got a hold of his hand and broke his pinky and ring finger, slowly.

"OK! OK! Stop, God, it isn't that bad, I just go out, get some chick, hand her off to some guys and they have some fun and drop her off in the morning. It's not a fricking big deal dude, they are tramps, they are just doing what they do best and I get paid," the guy panted as Nightwing let him go, the man held on to his fingers hurt.

"Drugging and abusing women is disgusting, where did they take her!" he continued. The man had a horrified look and after five minutes of more torture gave the address, an abandoned warehouse and three names.

**JUMP CITY PIER**

_"The three men took her to a warehouse on the pier, usually no activity here at night and security is lax at best, perfect place I guess, as long as nothing is stolen no one will check any of the security tapes either," _Robin thought as he scouted the location. He had jumped on his bike and had rushed over, but he knew not to just let his emotions take over, he had to plan his assault, but time was of the essence. He found the SUV to the side, and as their partner confessed, there was one guy on the lookout at the front of the building.

Nightwing slowly crept closer; he was trained by the best and knew exactly how to sneak up to a target. The man guarding didn't seem too interested at his job, he no doubt wanted his own turn as he constantly checked his watch. Nightwing soon got to within striking distance, and waited, he timed how long he looked at his watch and at what times, trying to find a pattern. Once he got that he waited, when the ideal moment occurred Nightwing struck, punching the man, who let out a grunt, before quickly covering his mouth and putting him in a sleeper hold. He had to move fast. Time was of the essence for the girl and for him, he had to exploit his element of surprise before the man he had interrogated earlier manages to crawl to a phone and warn them. Nightwing had destroyed his cell phone and had broken one of his legs, but you never know. Nightwing quietly entered the building and cautiously began moving down a hallway.

Suddenly he halted, he could hear the grunting and screaming from where he stood, he could hear her begging him to stop and his awful replies, incensed Nightwing forgot the rules he was taught and rushed to help. The second thug stood outside an office door, where the noises were coming from, Nightwing delivered a quick, but devastating kick, then began pounding the man unconscious, not letting up, his boot and hands becoming bloodied. Once that man was subdued Nightwing stormed the room and the sight sickened him.

"Step away from the girl scum," the dark hero growled, the man looked up stunned and pushed the girl away.

"I-I did what you said man, see, it's all good, we weren't doin anything wrong man," he tried to explain, the hurt girl had curled up crying against a nearby wall in the warehouse office.

"You worthless scum," Nightwing managed to let out, the anger boiling inside him almost preventing him from talking, he ran up to the man and started beating him senselessly, he did not hold back in his punches and kicks, the man staggered back, begging him to stop. "Did you stop when she asked? Huh?" Nightwing retorted.

"When will you scumbags stop! Is this what I have to do, beat you all senseless!" Nightwing yelled as he brought the man up, finally Nightwing setup and delivered a final, powerful upper kick, aiming for his chest. However the beaten man slumped down from the barrage he had sustained earlier, Nightwing saw what was happening but could not stop the motion. His foot connected right on his throat and it seemed like slow-motion but Nightwing distinctly heard the sickening snap as he broke the man's neck. He looked in wide-eyed horror as he saw the dead man slump down. After starring in disbelief for moments that felt like hours, he turned and stammered, "I-I lef- left a location, the police sh- should be here soon ma'am," to the terrified and traumatized victim, stunned himself Nightwing fled the warehouse.

He took his motorcycle and rode, _"There are some lines we never cross, that's what separates us from them," _he remembered his mentor's saying. It kept ringing in his head, he was stunned, he had crossed the line, he had done the unthinkable, no one would condone his actions, _"Batman will never forgive me, God, the Titans, what would they think if they'd seen that, I guess it's good they didn't live to see me fail like this. My God, the new Titans will hunt me down, and I deserve it," _Nightwing though as he rode. He did not want to be alone, he was so distraught, so many thoughts, such a devastating moment. He had only one person he could turn to now, he knew he couldn't be alone, with that thought he made the turn and headed to an apartment in the city…


	4. Your Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything mentioned in this story**

**(Thanks for the reviews and adding the story to favorite or alert lists, it helped push me to post the third chapter quicker, thanks again to all of you who take the time to read, I enjoy the feedback)**

**Jump City Pier**

Detective Jake Bowl flicked his cigarette as he observed the scene; the police had setup a perimeter, the victim was being treated at an ambulance just outside the perimeter. Two of the three perps had already been sent to the hospital, each badly beaten and with broken bones. The third resided in a body bag, Detective Bowl shook his head. _"Damn capes, knew he would go too far, that's why you don't let kids play hero. They are vigilantes, all of them and we worship them, now look at what they did," _he thought. Although he knew the dead man and his friends were responsible for many heinous crimes, he was still a cop and still believed in due process, no one had the right to expel justice.

"Detective Bowl," the police chief Curtis Jackson said as he interrupted the old detective's train of thought.

"Hey Chief, how are we goin to play this one," he asked as he lit a new cigarette, he had a close relationship with the chief and they spoke quite informally between each other.

The Chief sighed, "I told the Titans to send some people here, didn't tell them why, I want them to know how the mayor wants this to be played. Clearly Nightwing just made a mistake, the victim says how shocked he was and if he had turned into some vigilante killer he left the other guys alive, leaving his usual broken bones trademark. We just have to let this go and pretend it never happened, he is still hugely popular, but if it does happen again, than we unleash the Titans on him," he explained.

Bowl was not happy, "We don't let killers loose Chief, I don't care who he is or what happened to him, you know we don't give killers slack or second chances. Forget the Titans, we will bring him in, the force is more than capable of that," he argued.

"I know your feelings, believe me, but the Mayor wants this and frankly so do I, you know people will just debate and protest and we will have a big mess, especially if we bring him in," the Chief explained.

Detective Bowl grimaced, he wouldn't admit it but the chief was right.

**Raven's Apartment**

Raven was sitting cross-legged and hovering over her bed as she struggled to purify her thoughts and mind. The room was dark and quiet, just how she liked it, as she meditated she sensed someone opening her apartment door, very quickly, and she heard the door swing open and heard someone stumble in. _"Robin isn't supposed to be here for another two weeks, and only he has a spare key," _Raven thought a bit concerned as she got out of her bed and moved quietly to her door. She opened the door slightly and peered in to see Nightwing, her eyes widened.

Nightwing staggered against a couch, his mask was off, his long hair was a mess, and Raven saw the traces of blood on his legs and hands. She saw anguish and shame in his eyes, he made eye contact with her and quickly turned away, he was clearly a man in pain.

"What, what's wrong Robin?" Raven asked as she approached her friend cautiously.

"I-I am sorry Raven, I made a mistake, something that can't be undone," Nightwing stammered as he stepped back from Raven, not feeling he deserved any comfort.

"What happened Robin? Tell me so I can help," Raven said as nicely as she could, although her monotone still showed when she talked.

"I was taking down this rapist ring, and I was dealing with the last guy, and I had him beat, but I-I wanted to make him pay and cause him pain, so I setup to give him a final kick, but he moved and oh God Raven, I missed and hit his neck!" he admitted.

Raven looked at Nightwing taken aback; she did not anticipate this, not from Robin, not from the Titan's living embodiment of justice. "Robin, come here, it's ok, you didn't mean to ok? It was an accident, come here," she said soothingly as she brought her friend into a hug.

Nightwing wept a bit in her arms, muttering, "I failed them Raven, I failed them," Raven held him close, letting him let out, "I have to turn myself in tomorrow, I failed."

Raven could sense that Nightwing had become delirious, he had not been sleeping well for weeks, he was near exhaustion, and after this incident he has gone over the top, he was emotionally beaten and physically exhausted. Raven realized she had to help him heal physically first, before he did something rash or wrong, so she took him to her room, made him lay on the bed then used some magic to put him into a deep sleep. Once Nightwing was asleep she returned to her living room, curled up on her couch and tried to read a book. She got through a paragraph before putting the book down and she began crying herself.

**Jump City Pier**

"Hey Chief!" Kid Flash said when he arrived with Robin on the scene. The Flash and Batman were both first class detectives; as a result their protégées Robin and Kid Flash both had experience in detective work. This was the reason why Bumblebee had sent them together. Robin had arrived on his motorcycle, while Kid Flash followed, complaining about how slow he had to go.

"Kid Flash, Robin, thank you for meeting me here," the Chief said solemnly, the scene remained largely the same as before, a police perimeter, except now there were no paramedics, the victim had been sent to the hospital, and most of the on scene officers were gone now. Now there were just detectives and the local crime scene team collecting evidence.

"What happened here?" asked Kid Flash, it was unusual for the Titans to be called to scenes like this.

"There was a rapist team of four, we caught one on the East side, brutally beaten and tortured, the remaining three we found at this warehouse," the Chief explained.

"So it is another Nightwing attack, what'd he do this time, paralyze someone?" Kid Flash asked, gritting his teeth, compared to the other Titans he had known Nightwing the least and did not like him one bit. Robin observed the exchange in silence, he was still new and let Kid Flash take the lead.

"No, worse, two of the three were taken down with his usual methods, but with the last perpetrator, apparently Nightwing miss-delivered on a kick and snapped his neck. The man died instantly," the Chief finished.

Kid Flash and Robin both looked at the Chief in shock, though Kid Flash despised what the old Robin had become, he still knew he adhered to the unwritten code of all heroes, that no one crosses the line that separates us from them. Robin was stunned because he knew Nightwing had been trained by Batman, in fact he was his most prized student, and he had committed something Batman would never accept or ever forgive.

"So you want us Titans to work with you guys in bringing him in," Kid Flash asked.

"No, we are still conducting our investigation, we cannot definitively say Nightwing was the perpetrator. The victim of the rapists could not confirm Nightwing was the actual killer because it was a very dark room, and he wears a mask. She could not identify his face, for all we know it could just be a copy-cat, or even a criminal trying to sully his name," the Chief explained to the Titans.

"With all due respect Chief, even if this is the case, he still should be brought in for questioning, he is the prime suspect," Robin spoke for the first time.

"Usually you are correct, but all of you know the type of man Nightwing is, despite all that happened, he is still the same person who protected Jump City from the Tower you all live in now. If he did do this crime, I think you guys will agree with me that he himself would turn himself in to stand trial, he is a hero after all," the Chief mentioned. This struck a chord with the young heroes, they wanted to argue, but they could not, the Chief had made a very strong point.

**The Next Afternoon**

**Raven's Apartment**

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes, he was still tired, his body was aching, and his mind was spinning. He wished everything was fine, it wasn't, he made a mistake and it could not be undone. His mask, gloves and boots were on a chair near the bed. He slowly got up and realized his uniform was drenched in sweat; his nightmares had been very bad. He pulled off his shirt and got up. He scanned the room and found Raven had left an old shirt of his for him to change into, she always thought of everything. The apartment had been his when he first moved into Jump City and he had kept the apartment just in case, it still had some of his old things. After putting on the shirt he walked out to the main room.

"I hope you rested well," Raven said softly from the kitchen, she was pouring herself a cup of herbal tea in the kitchen, she did not turn back or anything, she heard him walk in. "Would you like anything to drink? Or eat?" she added.

"I will just have some water, thanks," Nightwing said as he moved and slumped on a chair at the small dining room table.

Raven took her tea and brought the glass of water for Nightwing, "Here you go, how did you sleep?" she asked as she sat across from him.

"I slept deeply, but I had some pretty rough nightmares," he explained as he sipped the water.

"When you get induced to deep sleep dreams can result, particularly if you have neglected sleep as you did," Raven explained.

"Yeah," Nightwing said quietly, "Thank you Raven, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't have you," he said sincerely.

"It's ok, I wish I had been more involved before, and helped you, you are in terrible shape," Raven said, "What will you do now?"

"I have to go turn myself in, I committed a terrible crime and need to pay for it," Nightwing explained.

"What? It was not your fault Robin, it wasn't, you didn't do anything wrong, it was a complete accident," Raven argued.

"I know, but it was an accident that cost a man his life, there is no forgiveness for that."

"You will die in prison you know that right? Every criminal there will be gunning for you, you won't last a week," Raven stated coldly.

Nightwing looked down, "I know, but I can't do anything else, I broke the rules Raven, I can't live with myself like this," he explained.

"I know, but what about this city? You are making it safer, if you are gone the criminals will flourish, so much crime happens and these new Titans don't see it or won't try to stop it, the unrepresented need your protection. And what about me Robin, I will be all alone than, we can fix this," Raven pleaded with her only family left.

Nightwing again looked down, "You think I don't know that, but how can I live with myself with this knowledge, and it is up to you now to help protect this city when I am gone."

"We can work together, I can help you, make sure you don't lose control again and don't forget to rest or eat like you are supposed to, you need to repent, not get gutted in your sleep in some state prison cell."

"I am sorry Raven, I am going to rest a little more than I have to go confess," Nightwing said as he got up and walked back to the room.

Raven sat lost in thought. After several moments, she decided to change into street clothes, so not to arouse suspicion, and went outside for a walk.

**Titans Tower**

"Are you sure he did it?" Bumblebee asked Kid Flash and Robin after they filled her in; she tried to take the news in stride, but struggled to maintain that.

"The police claim it could have been a copy-cat or someone trying to frame him, but I saw the scene. All that happened and the description of the witnesses seem to confirm it was actually him and he missed his target and snapped his neck," Robin explained.

"I agree with that, personally it seems to police are trying to cover this up, they told us not to mention this to anyone and are keeping the media in the dark, no one knows. Probably figure they owe Nightwing for all he has done for them and the city," Kid Flash added, agreeing with Robin's assessment.

"I mean I don't like the idea of us not doing anything, maybe we should reach out to him or something, he needs help," Bumblebee said softly.

"He needs to turn himself in," Kid Flash added coldly.

**Downtown Jump City**

Raven was at a used book store near her apartment, she sat in the back reading a book in the store's reading room. She sat calmly on a plush reading couch surrounded by stacks and shelves of books. She was trying to keep her mind clear and not think of the fact she was losing her best friend and only family left.

_"Friend Raven, I know what you are thinking and you surely won't let Robin do this?"_ she heard the familiar voice of her friend speaking to her, Raven dropped her book. "Star?" she called in her mind.

_"Yes, it is your friend, and I have come to tell you that you must do what you are thinking!" _Starfire's voice declared.

"You want me to erase his memory of last night?" Raven asked, the dark thought had entered her mind soon after Nightwing told her of his desire to confess.

_"Of course, we are not there for you anymore my friend, and it would pain us all and me most of all if you were alone," _Raven listened calmly.

"But if I do this, he will still do what he has been doing and what if it happens again, than that life is on my hands, and if he ever found out he would hate me," Raven argued.

_"Friend, than you must insure you are with him, you must be with him and insure he is rested and does not go too far," _the voice explained soothingly.

"But what about you guys, I am getting closer, now that your with me you can help me find you guys and bring you back," Raven spoke, hope rising with each word, perhaps if she makes Nightwing forget, and then brings back the old Titans they can go on.

_"I am sorry friend Raven, I cannot help you in that way, you must insure that Robin is taken care of and you continue our noble mission so we will not have fallen in vain," _the voice explained, once she said the final word Raven felt the presence leave her.

Raven's heart was beating very heavily, she didn't know what to do, she got up and rushed out of the store, and back to her apartment. She walked inside and went to check on Nightwing, he was stirring.

"Hey Raven, I was just getting up, it's time," he said as he slowly began getting up.

"Not yet Robin," Raven softly spoke as she walked up to him and put her hands on his head, putting him back to sleep. Raven needed more time to think; she turned around and began tearing up. She hadn't felt so much guilt and turmoil inside her since when her father returned…


End file.
